1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a semiconductor device, methods of fabricating the same and an electronic system employing the semiconductor device.
2. Description of Related Art
As semiconductor devices become highly integrated, research into reducing an area taken by elements constituting a semiconductor device is underway.